


Target

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shotaro is a rookie assassin trying to work his way up. His next assignment is proven most difficult.Go undercover to steal information before ending his Soulmate’s life.He really wants to skip step one.Inspired by the movie Secretly, Greatly.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Shotaro completed almost all his assignments for his boss. He wants to move up in rank already.

He doesn’t care for the tattoo named of his target imprinted on his back. It’s every assassin’s job to kill their soulmate, he’s not an exception to those rules.

Right now, he’s sitting in class as an undercover student to steal information before getting rid of his target.

Renjun. The shorter teen that always aggravates his nerves.

He either into his studies or blasting music in headphones to ignore him. 

It’s been a month and still no luck for any solid conversation between them. Shotaro’s ready to just get rid of him and call it an accident to his superiors.

He’s doesn’t know what’s he doing wrong to deserve this treatment.

“Renjun Senpai!” Shotaro called out sweetly tone over to him who’s listening to music while eating.

Shotaro’s smile fell slightly at no response like usual. “Um, am I unworthy to be your soulmate?”

The music became more apparent over the headphones which made Shotaro groan in frustration.

——————————-//////——-

He’s been sitting with him during lunch, passing notes even walking home together, yet nothing.

He side glanced at Renjun who still sporting the headphones on. Oh, how he’s hates this part of the job.


	2. Bus

Shotaro decided to steal Renjun’s headphones above his head, in hopes he’ll try to wrestle him for it or threatened for them back.

But, to his disappointment Renjun just didn’t seem to care about them as he’s looking out the window.

“Senpai, are you gonna ignore me forever?” Shotaro complained shaking him a bit, which got Renjun to sit a few rows in front of him 

Shotaro gritted his teeth. He dropped the headphones on the ground, before stomping on them with his foot.

———————————————————

At the end of the day, he went to his senior, Jaehyun’s apartment to get wasted on his couch.

“You have school tomorrow brat, absolutely not.” Jaehyun shot down his request.

Shotaro rested his head on the kitchen table. “I don’t wanna go.”

“What kid does that isn’t a nerd?” Jaehyun laughed slightly as he takes a swig of his beer.

Shotaro raised his chin to look at him. “Sensei, how did you accomplish this crappy part of the job?”

Jaehyun slammed his glass down with a content grin. “You mean being buddies to some guy rather than a hot lady?”

Shotaro nodded slightly.

“I’m just better at making friends.”

Shotaro grumbled loudly.

“Ask his mom to schedule a visit.” Jaehyun advised

Shotaro scoffed. “That will accomplish nothing.”

Jaehyun cracked a smile. “You’re at his house, what quicker way to steal information? You’re so bad at this newbie.”

“He will tell his mom, we’re not friends.” Shotaro muttered under his breath in annoyance 

“I didn’t say talk to him.”


	3. Renjun’s home

“Senpai, I’m going to your house today as well.” Shotaro spoke as they’re walking together.

He was forced to buy him new headphones, to replace the broken hinge ones he gladly released his pent up frustration on yesterday.

He smiled a bit at Renjun not wasting his won and even thanked him since they were pricy.

Once they got there, Shotaro blinks confused as Renjun opened the door to dark home. He was about to close it behind him, but Shotaro quickly grabbed the door to let himself inside.

“Your mom away Senpai?” Shotaro asked innocently as his mind cane up with a bunch of ways of hiding his body, without getting caught,

Renjun glared up at him.

Shotaro eagerly took out his knife from under his belt. He grinned down at him. “Senpai, if you were nicer to me this might not have to happen.”

He waited to see his scared face or give him a challenge like a brave man. 

“I’m not fighting you, Shotaro.”

Shotaro laughed bitterly. He grabbed onto his shirt collar before he slammed his stomach on the wall.

He sliced the shirt with his knife to cut off wretched mark first. When Renjun’s back became visible showing the tattoo, he stared at it not swollen or scratched.

His eyes started brimming with tears. “Why does this hurt so much? I’m suppose to live alone as I’ve always been.”

He held tightly to the knife as Renjun turned around to face him. “You knew I’d kill you one day. Why didn’t you get rid of the stupid thing!”

“It’s not stupid. I’m alone at school too.” Renjun replied quietly.

Shotaro eyes narrowed. “You seem to be fine playing your music all the time.”

“I don’t know what talk about with you. I’ve always been shy toward people.” Renjun admits.

Shotaro puts the knife by his neck. “Trying to trick me, before calling the cops.” 

“Why not read my mind? Aren’t you suppose to in your line of work.” Renjun sniggered. 

Shotaro sighed. “I would since the beginning if I felt close to you. But I’m not.” He shoves the knife in his pocket. 

“Your done?” Renjun seemed confused 

“Call whoever you want, I’ll be going back home anyway.” Shotaro about to walk out until Renjun grabbed his wrist. 

“Oh, you wanna be the hero by turning me in. How thoughtful.” Shotaro laughed slightly. 

Renjun asked. “If your not gonna end my life and I’m not calling the cops, so why go?” 

Shotaro squinted. “Are you serious? I have to report back and of course your calling on me.” 

“You haven’t killed me or anyone else. I don’t want you arrested for no reason.” 

Shotaro broke the hold. “You’re just asking for me to end you.” 

“Can’t we start over?” 

Shotaro tilts his head. “Think you can change me, like some therapist?” 

Renjun coughs. “No, I have to make do with an assassin. No one talks to me the way you have.” 

Shotaro crossed his arms.”My mission is to take information and end your life, this generosity could be an act one day.” 

Renjun frowned “like what, credit cards?” 

“And anything blackmail material. Plus, to prevent you from going on the throne in your father’s company” Shotarp informed. He laughs mockenly. “You can have almost anything except a soulmate, what a rich person dilemma.”


	4. Chapter 4

Shotaro was surprised how easy it was to get information. He wonders what’s Renjun’s goal letting him copy backups off different laptops.

“What will you do after taking all this?” Renjun asked while sitting on chair in front of him.

Shotaro rested his head on Renjun’s shoulder behind him. “It’s up to my boss. He’ll probably sell this information to corrupted businessmen.”

“I didn’t ask about your boss.”

Shotaro sat on edge of his bed. “I already told you, move up in ranks.”

Renjun turned his seat around. “Is this fun? Doing all this for other people who don’t care about you? Are you getting paid?”

“A lot after your passing. Looking forward to owning an car.” Shotaro smiled at the thought.

“I could give you one and a home too, why go into such a dangerous line of work?” Renjun asked.

Shotaro shrugged. “I enjoy it.”

Renjun bit his lip.

“So, how does it feel betraying your own blood? If it makes you feel better I could threaten your life again.” Shotaro raised his eyebrow.

“I’m only doing for our safety, now I’m involved.”

Shotaro scoffs. “My safety? This is just a job I can quit anytime without casualties.”

“Don’t you know rich adults are so cruel? I don’t believe they’ll leave you or I alone.” He looks away as Shotaro gets up and leans toward.

“You’re my kill, not some stupid partner. Get that through your thick skull.” Shotaro reminded him.

The door ranged alarmed the both of them.

Shotaro checked his phone and beamed at his silent notification. “Sensei is here.”


End file.
